A Phoenix's Ashes will be reborn
by HChen.RavenFeather
Summary: Kyouya cheats on Haruhi while drunk and instantly regrets said action. Will our dense hero forgive and forget, or is there someone else who will love and protect her now fragile heart? Vague lemons-read at your own risk.
1. Chapter 1-Being cheated on is so embarra

Ch.I-Being Betrayed is so Embarrassing!

Candles heavily scented with the appealing fragrance of lavender and vanilla befuddled Haruhi Fujioka as she stood just inside her boyfriend's-Kyouya Ootori-'s sitting room-carrying two homemade bento boxes. Tachibana had informed her that the young master was home so she had rushed here with Kyouya's favorite meal-stir-fried noodles-heart-shaped brussel sprouts and red carrots-sauteed mushrooms.

The rooms were all quiet and well-darkened which was not unusual- even for 11:00 am on spring break. She set the lunches down on the nearby coffee table before looking around-mentally sighing at the lack of decorations and bland cream-colored walls. A flatscreen HD TV took up the majority of the far wall and was accompanied by a set of embroidered couches. A large fish tank stood nearby-the speckled and golde n fish were swimming around the coral and bubble chests-tiny dark fish skittered in and out of the reeds. An elegant oak wood bookcase sat in another corner along the walls-forming an 'L' shape which was filled with identical black notebooks-medical textbooks-business guides.

Just as Haruhi touches the brass doorknob leading into the bedroom-her ears pick up on a suspicious noise she wish she could forget. A breathless moan echoed in her ears-suspiciously sounding like a half-frenchman-followed by the heavy squeak of the bedsprings. She cautiously cracks the door open-astounded at her finding. Kyouya was completely nude and raining open mouthed kisses on someone with blonde hair and a ridiculous daddy complex-TAMAKI?! She collapses against the floor-suddenly lightheaded. The noise alerts the new couple to their unexpected visitor. Kyouya wraps the blanket around his waist as he looks at Haruhi-like a deer caught in headlights.

Not looking back-she sprints through the exits-ignoring Kyouya's frantic voice and Tamaki's plea of forgiveness. She continues running-not looking back until a taxi comes to pick her up. "Where to-miss?"

Haruhi hesitates for a bit. Mori and Honey were at a karate tournament in Kyoto for the weekend-Hikaru would be far too volitable once he heard the news-etc. No choice now. She gives the driver the address to her apartment and settles back against the backseat-trying her best not to hypervinalte.

~~my ironer is burning that sixty dollar green silk blouse~~~technical difficulties~~ please stand by~~

The hot steam and constant rushing of bath water soothed Haruhi's frayed nerves as she applies a few bath salts-mints-and lavender oil to the relaxing tub. After sitting for almost thirty minutes and unwinding with a first edition of 'Salem Witch Trials 1692' she hears the unmistakable clatter of a spare key unlocking her front door and the identical chesire cat voices echoing through the living room. Haruhi sighs quietly as she uncorks the bathtub and dries off. She slips on the soft black satin nightgown with lace trimmed around the sweetheart neckline and the lower layers before stepping out to greet her uninvited guests.

"Ha-ru-hi!" The two orange-haired mischevious second years latch themselves on opposite sides of her. "We have some new desgins for you to try on. We even brought a camera since okaa-san wants to see if she should feature it in her 'Blue Berry' Magazine!"

Said irritated brunette calmly unlatched herself from their vise like grips before grabbing a glass of cooled soda to rehydrate from her earlier crying spell. Kaoru-being the more observant twin calls her out on her puffy pink eyes. "Haruhi-has someone hurt you?" Hikaru takes his younger brother's words to heart as he frantically checks her all over for any wounds or bandages.

The dam in Haruhi's heart suddenly floods over. "H-he cheated on me! Kyouya slept with Suoh-sempai!" Haruhi buries herself in Kaoru's thinly toned chest-wrecking sobs muffled by the high quality of the fabric.

Hikaru saw hell's gate as he struggled to contain his fury-bursting into flaes rivaling the color of his hair as he gripped the column of the doorway for balance. He KNEW that the infamous shadow king WOULD break her heart all this time which is wjy he always issued silent challenges from molten amber to silent gray-blue. What shocked him the most was that it took only three months' time for this to happen. Didn't an Ootori have a stainless image to uphold? There was no way Ootori-san or Tamaki's grandmother would EVER approve of a yaoi relationship. The media would swoop in on this story like moths to a flame.

Even though he knew that he and Haruhi couldnever be-that didn't stop Hikaru's overprotectiveness over her. Not as a lover-but like an elder brother and best friend.

"The hypotensive devil might visit the apartment so you are free to stay at our manor for the next few days. There's a storm brewing as well according to the weather reports."

Haruhi's strong koala grip on Hikaru and Kaoru tightened as she lifted up her tearstained face-exposing expressive sorroful honey brown eyes. "Are you sure? I mean I don't want to intrude or anything-but-"

"It'll be fine. Kaoru cuts in. "Mother loves having you around and we'll never leave you alone in this condition."

With the help of their chauffer-Hikaru and Kaoru reload the limousine with the two truns of clothing not shown to the public's eye until next month-Haruhi's law book bag and personal hygiene kit-and themselves. The only indication the identical dopplegangers were ever at the 'commoner's' dwelling was the calling card Hikaru carelessly dropped on the wooden floor near one of the throw pillows. A simple dove blue flat rectangle with a black cat's silhouette against a pale yellow moon with their initials-Kaoru's on the right-while Hikaru's were on the left-just like how their hair was parted.

~~phone rings~cuckoo clock in my kitchen chimes five~~the stewpot simmering on the stove bubbles and broils over~

Haruhi finds herself sandwiched between two identical-looking brothers -whose surnames began with the inital 'H'- on a large bed large enough for eight people and as soft and plush as the black raspberry gelatin her father (Ranka) had served with her Thai food last night-probably the only thing he didn't burn besides frozen foods-noodles-etc. She snuggles into Hikaru's chest as Kaoru wraps his arms around her waist-his elegant nose nuzzling her back-tickling lightly. ~Damn rich bastards and their ridiciously soft beds.~~

After a few more miserable thoughts and pondering over her own self-worth-Haruhi finally settles down into a surreal dream in which a silhouetted someone with glasses square sheaped and an Ouran uniform confessed his love to her as she sat in his lap on a stone bench carved out with a Greek's skillful touch in the gardens. Haruhi knew this young man. Had to have-for she recognized that low-no-nonsense-attitude.

~Tosses and turns in bed around 2 pre-median~~What should be added to this new story? How will it end? There are infinite possibilities~~

A mop of jet black hair smoothed itself out against the pillows that scented heavily of sex and blood. Kyouya left his usual frameless oval-shaped glasses on the nearby nightstand as he wore boxers and sat cross-legged in the darkness of his room-completely in disbelief at the events that just transpired. Why had he betrayed his tender love? It had taken ages for him to get the courage and inform Yoshio Ootori of his courtship with the soon-to-be lawyer and current honors student at Ouran Academy. He had decided it was time after about three weeks of complete bliss and happiness...

_(about two months ago..)_

_The matching stone gargoyles that supported the heavy texts at the top shelf of the Ootori family patriach stared down at the third son as he paced around the room-wondering when his distand and demanding father would make his grand entrance. He settles himself down in on of the patent leather chairs before the grand desk piling with due paperwork and business proposals-such as bride offers for his second and third son. Kyouya's already erratic heartbeat spiked as the door slid firmly shut. The usual cold scowl was imprinted on his face along with his graying goatee and mustache-which complemented his usual state of mind ever since his wife-Tori-passed on eight years earlier. "Why have you called me here-son?"_

_Face betraying no nervousness or fear-Kyouya stands and voices his request. "Father-I have been courting Fujioka Haruhi for the past few weeks and wish to have your approval as we announce our relationship to the school and reveal Haruhi's real gender."_

_The faintest twitch of a smile sat on the tip of Yoshio's face. "That scholarship student is much more fitting as a wife than the majority of the student body. Yuzuru and I have pondered on who she would fancy-and I am deeply relieved it is you. Carry on then-but I do not wish to have a grandchild before your marriage."_

_"Yes father."_

~end flashback/fade back to black~~

**(A/N): Naughty-naughty 'Mommy' Kyouya and 'Daddy' Tamaki. I don't hate Kyouya much although I detest Tamaki strongly so much that I will strongly support McAngel1976's bashing of him in her Never Assume Series. To everyone who read this new chapter-please let me know in a PM message or a review (the latter is much more appreciated) what they think of this new story and who the mystery man in Haruhi's dream is. **


	2. Chapter 2-Being gender unmasked is so em

**(A/N): Ohayo gozaimsu! Thank you to everyone who bothered to read this humble writer's corner. I just spontaneously began this new story a day or two after labeling my first official story complete. It's a No Game No Life prequel called "Petals of a Wilted Rose." Please check it out if you're bored between updates. This story may or may not take longer since I'm also writing an original novel-my second one. ** **Thank you to slvrphoenx, pianogirl2016, westerngoddess, misschiyo, Roaslind du Coudray, mcangel1976, and lolitathegoddessorca860 for being the first seven readers of this new story. Reviews are really like free butterscotch hard candies on spring break at a tropical island-so keep them coming.** **Disclaimer: I have zero ownership of anything Ouran Host Club other than free access to imagination. I wish I did though!** **Onward with the story!**

Chapter 2 -Being gender unmasked is so embarrassing!

A very familiar plush pink bunny finds its way into the gentle grip of the older Haniozuka sibling as he sits in the lounging area of his enormous pink and bunny themed bedroom. The frilly dark strawberry canopy bed was piled high with life-sized stuffed animals of all kinds-a snow white bear holding a heart-three pandas varying in size-a giraffe-even the stuffed chick Chika tried to bury in the very back of his closet. Small cute framed paintings of hatching songbirds and Easter bunnies much like that of a nursery hung around the huge expanse of a bedchamber equivalent to the size of two basketball courts. The rest of the decor was traditional Japan with the tall blue-and-white porcelain vase holding fresh peach flowers and harebells. The dainty cup of green tea was painted with delicate vines and shook slightly as Honey gripes the lavender cordless phone.

"No wonder Tama-chan called my estate in the midst of late last night. Chika-chan was so angry at being woken up that he threw a shiniai at the phone-cracking the screen and disabling the cord." Hikaru and Kaoru let out a few laughs at the mental image of the karate captain in his beast mode. The current situation however-was no joke. "What should we do about Kyouya's unfaithfulness and Tamaki's betrayal?" Mori's deep baritone voice surprised the Hitachiin twins only slightly. Despite the fact that the gentle giant's voice was in its usual monotone tone-both brothers could hear the sheer raw power of anger towards the news of Kyouya's dishonorable tryst. They shivered visibly-glad to not be the subject of said person's anger.

Honey's cheerfully sweet icing voice wakes them both up. "There is one person who will be able to mend Haru-chan's broken heart-if only he could realize it." Hikaru tries not to let old jealousy undermine his best wishes for the only person who he was as close to as Kaoru. "Yes-but that stubborn first-year is in denial-the horror he imagines as he thinks he's a homosexual. How can anyone think that Haruhi is a boy for so long? Even tono found out at the end of the first week of last year." Mori chuckles a bit-remembering the nut brown haired kouhai's current status of intensive training-feebly attempting to divert his attention from a supposedly one-sided love. What was more amusing was the fact that he was dragging the whole karate club into the ICU with him. It was a wonder that the useless square shaped glasses hadn't cracked.

Honey wished for both to be happy so he asked- "Why don't we reveal her gender to him? It would be fun and we could get a copy of the whole event and replay it every year during winter break!" Kaoru and Hikaru could not agree more. "We'll provide the cameras and a feminine outfit for Haruhi to wear when she attends Mori-senpai kendo tournament at the Morinozuka Estate this weekend. Honey-sempai-convince-"

~afternoon snack time! Purple grapes and two hunks of spicy pepper Jack cheese~ reclines chair in front of artificial fireplace with a copy of _Belzhar._~authentic French cuisine~~~

The bathroom mirror stared right back at Haruhi as she contemplated her Hitachiin original fashions. A lavender baby doll dress with a full skirt that filled and layered over and under a large puffy white silk sash hugged her c-cup breasts and petite figure to perfection. Two hair picks accented her pixie-like maple wood hair-one was a delicate gold filigree clip with blue and clear glass lotus flowers and accented with tiny milky perls. The other hair ornament was a bit simpler with only a chrysanthemum charm made with shaped opal petals but from which hung several strands of genuine saltwater pearls. Kaoru dusted a subtle pink powder on her cheeks and applied a dark rose lipstick shade as Hikaru unwrapped a matching light mauve clutch purse embroidered with a motif of a poodle wearing a beret monogrammed with 'HH'-an oil paper umbrella painted with delicate dark blue vines-and silk shoes with two inch heels and dyed periwinkle to match.

The ride to the Morinozuka dojo was mostly uneventful as Kaoru explained that the Haniozuka one was under renovation. Haruhi half-listened as she sunk into the plush leather seat and drank from a strawberry smoothie topped with whipped cream and caramel sauce-watching the sunlight reflect off the shiny liquid and murmuring 'rich bastards and their extravagant cuisine."

The Morinozuka dojo was built about a block from their estate and disguised as a traditional Shinto temple. The Hitachiin driver was told to return in about an hour. Hikaru and Kaoru guarded Haruhi on both sides-sending death glares at any lust-filled male-a kendo member or a guest-it didn't matter-and sent flirtous smiles and winks at girls who swooned over at the sight of the bishouen. Haruhi rolled her eyes and followed- more than used to the regular antics of the host club. Four extremely tall people greeted the twins and scholarship student.

Two had Mori's dark hair and liquid gray eyes-who were easily identified as Mori's parents-while the other two differed. The woman who locked to be in her mid-thirties had long silky sun kissed hair that hung straight to her hips where a rose colored obi sat. Her amber brown eyes were the same as Honey's and Chika's-while her husband had spiky mahogany locks and obsidian dark eyes.

"Haru-chan! Haru-chan!" Honey waves excitedly from where he sat behind the quartet. Besides him was Mori's younger brother-Satoshi and exactly four spaces to the left of him-the farthest one reserved for Chika since he insisted on being far away from the 'alien.' "Nice to meet you three-" Satoshi greeted Hikaru-Kaoru-and Haruhi. "Mitsu and Taka-bro have already told me of the situation and I'd be more than happy to send both third-years into the emergency room at the downtown clinic." Haruhi bites back a laugh. "Arigato-Satoshi-kun. But it's not-"

A cheerful greeting from Honey cuts off her feeble attempt at protesting. A five foot seven first-year with nut brown locks-a piercing gaze shielded by the glare of completely useless glasses and an infamous bad temper the karate team was far too accustomed to-stood in the aisle beside Satoshi. His ears tune out the sickeningly sweet greeting from his older brother as he looks over the row-eyes landing on Haruhi.

Those expressive warm eyes had haunted his mind and dreams ever since that day in music room #3 when he openly challenged Mitsukuni in a duel. A full year later-he still disapproved of his aniki's abrupt club transfer. What was dignified about flirting with a bunch of airheaded heiresses who'd never touched a washing machine or anything heavier than a fan? He sighed-thankful that neither his father or mother believed in arranged marriages.

Back to the present-Chika scanned the peaceful serene nature of the Fujioka enigma-with chocolatey hair brushed in its usual pixie like fashion-sparkling eyes-the way the lavender dress hugged a curveous frame to-WAIT! His eyes dart to Haruhi's chest where two pronounced and ample bumps sat. Chika's cheeks turned bright red as he exclaimed- "YOU'RE A GIRL?!" _(_

_to be continued in chapter III-Kyouya is so very embarrassing!)_


	3. Chapter 3 Ranka is so embarrassing!

**Hello everyone-both new and returning readers! I'm pleased to report that my original story manuscript is almost finished being printed and I will be sending it to a publishing house hopefully before next week! Squee! And I have another novel in the making (not the sequel) so please don't be jealous if it detracts my time from this fic. has been very kind to me over the years since I've accidentally stumbled upon it sometime during junior high and I've loved it ever since. This story was a rather unplanned move of mine, but I'm thrilled to read all of your PM/reviews. Domo!**

**Disclaimer: I have no ownership at all over Ouran Host Club-which belongs to Bisco Hatori and the publishing house as well as Viz Media. I DON'T EVEN OWN THE STORYLINE! Well, continuing on:**

Chapter 3- Ranka is so very embarrassing!

The tall heavy iron gates of the Ootori Mansion surrounded the manor like a collar on a trained housecat as bluebirds flitted about-singing or resting in the trees. But not everyone was on good terms with the expected weather. Akito Ootori stood in his sitting room-ear pressed against the thin wall that bled into Kyouya's private library-very interested in any gossip that might come from eavesdropping on his younger brother which would be worthy to Ootori-san's ears and endanger Kyouya's chance of surpassing Yuuichi. The smooth sea green coffee mug with its chunky handle and cooled liquid sat forgotten next to tedious paperwork and was the only witness to this mass invasion of privacy.

"Honey-sempai-I am not asking for the Eiffel Tower-the Sunrise Temple in Kyoto-or heaven forbid the Great Wall of China. All I wish to know is where Haruhi is."

Akito remembered the cute-cheerful blonde third-year-currently a freshman at Ouran University and looked like he belonged in grade school-especially when he carried that pink bunny around or purred in delight after eating a considerably unhealthy quantity of sweets. He shivered at the thought of their last meeting-both Kyouya and Honey were groggy-baggy eyed-and clutched commoner's metal thermos of decaf coffee like a lifeline as they sat in the backseat of a limo-glaring at the idiot Host king as he raved on and on about a festival in the Kanto region. Akito wondered what it was about type AB blood types and early mornings. He mentally relieved at being born a B blood-which put much less strain on everyone at the Ootori Mansion including the maids and his father.

Kyouya's next few words halt his breathing as he struggles to comprehend the date-time-even his own name. "It was a foolish mistake that happened. Tamaki kept downing glass after glass of French imported wine and beer during that new hospital wing opening party the night before-insisting that Les Peches A La Mode had a far more refined after taste than Des Pommes en Chocolat. One thing lead to the next-then I found myself the next morning with a pounding hangover and a warm body-naked figure-under the blankets who I automatically assumed to be Haruhi. If-"

Akito's brain returns to planet Earth after being frozen by the chilly climate of Mars and thawed out by Mercury as he finishes recording the conversation. He would need to report this appalling finding to Ootori-san ASAP before the nosy press got a hold of this new scandal. He could already see the reputation-wrecking headlines of Tokyo Net such as 'Perfect Ootori is imperfectly homosexual' or 'Cool Host Type is Cool Fake!'

~sorry~my chrome browser unexpectedly crashed on me~for the eighth time in just four hours!~~maybe this is a sign that my software must be updated~~L.O.A.D.I.N.G.~

Silence could be heard through the crowd as the preparations for the kendo competition still went underway. By now-Chika had sat down next to a rather noticeably feminine Haruhi and looked her up and down-face rivalling that of a ripe tomato in the aisle of the supermarket as he caught sight of her creamy cleavage that peeked out from the low neckline of the periwinkle garment and the collarbone exposed as well. He could clearly see two deities perched upon his shoulders-one wearing white robes with a halo and harp obviously the Angel Eru (Borrowed from Shugo Chara!) who lectured him on respecting ladies and eye contact only while the red-clad purple-haired Iru pressured him into molesting pure Haruhi in public and before many people who he unfortunately knew too well. Looking back now-although they had met only a limited number of times Chika felt like a fool for not recognizing the girlish heart-shaped curve of her lips-the sparkling wide eyes that overpowered Honey's with a subtle smile or peaceful aura and that collarbone-the delicate structure that made Chika want to suck on and leave a hickey or two. He smacked himself in the face-not wishing to let his highly inappropriate thoughts for his upperclassman reach beyond PG-13.

In the row in front of them-Yorisha and Atsuko Haniozuka smirked knowingly at their son's unusual display of emotion and the questionably mashostic action. Both parents had been worried for quite some time about their second son's apathetic and harsh personality as well as his lack of interest in the female population- but they approved of Haruhi even before today-which was their first official meet. Anyone who treated the cute Mitsukuni and his addiction to sugar and stuffed animals had to be a great person who would take care of another special someone. Now-one little problem: how to set up two very oblivious and dense people into the ideal couple.

Haruhi wondered why Chika's face was so red so she asked- "Chika-kun-do you require a cooling pad or a glass of ice cold water Your forehead is burning up."

Still blushing-perhaps a hue or three darker-Chika gasps out- "I'm fine. It's just nerves from yesterday's biology exam."

Haruhi seemed to take that as a logical answer and sat back-ignorant of the fact that three-make that four-friends schemed their read devious plans and two family matriarchs and patriarchs sat before them-thinking a social phone call to a certain crossdresser who worked downtown was in order.

~It would be rather evil to stop here-ne? I'll keep going just for your sakes. I hate cliffhangers too!~

The abrupt ring of the phone in the Fujioka apartment startled Ryouji Fujioka-stage name Ranka-as he sat in front of the vanity table in his bedroom. He sighed loudly at the sloppy smear of red lipstick now present on his cheek and dabs some makeover remover with a cotton ball in a ceramic dish-briskly removing the offending mark as his left foot grabbed the cordless phone (hey-with strong ankles that bear high heels and using Tamaki's head as a footstool have to be really good at other things as well!) and whipped it on speaker mode. He was so NOT in a good mood with his day off now interrupted. Clearing his dry throat several times-Ranka imitates the sound of a mobster on the run from Kira **(Death NOTE)**.

"You've reached Dylan's Hair Salon on Sakiko Avenue. If you're selling some kind of product we're not interested."

Yorisha cannot help the surprised laugh that slips out unexpectedly. He knew his old friend was great at the art of disguise and blending in-yet this was way too much. He knew Kotoko had a hand in it. His cousin...he shook off the memory of her funeral.

"Is this Ryouji Fujioka I am speaking to?"

Ranka growled menacingly at the faceless speaker. He was SO ticked off that the unknown caller still had not hung up.

"Pray tell- were you expecting-my housekeeper? Who are you anyways?"

"Yorisha Haniozuka. I believe my son is in that club with you daughter-"

"Oh-Mitsukuni-kun. What a polite and well-mannered gentleman. I wonder if one day I'll give Haruhi to him now that Ootori had broken her heart. Being my favorite host or not-he has now been bumped to the bottom with that idiot half-breed. Is that dumb blonde still trying to kick me out of my permanent place as Haru's father?"

Sweatdropping-Yorisha tries a different tactic-one that should allow this ditzy person to realize his true identity. "It's good to see that your antics haven't changed over these years-

Ryo-BOZU."

Ranka abrupt splutters out the instant coffee he chose to drink at the wrong time like a water fountain in the Akiko park nearby and flashes back to an image of a cool stoic youth with spiked burgundy hair and a menacing tattoo on his neck of a crisscrossed set of swords over a black rose **(LOL-just like Cross Academy's school crest in Vampire Knight)**. It couldn't be him…..he thought. Ranka had destroyed all evidence of him being the sole heir of the Nibara lineage-even pawning the family heirloom to a skilled hacker to remove all images and proof of his existence.

"My name is Fujioka-san to you mister! And its rather suspicious that such a prestige family leader is suddenly fascinated with a typical commoner. Lose this number and stay AWAY from the neighborhood before I press charges-like filing a restraining order. What would the public say to a powerful clan suddenly receiving a black eye?"

Inhale-exhale-count to ten was what Honey and Chika's middle-aged father told himself as he dealt with the cards in front of him. "Fujioka-san I am no stalker just as you yourself are no woman despite how much you might entertain that idea even so much as becoming an okama in a bar. I wish to discuss why you disappeared."

Gulping and realizing this was the real friend who he disappeared from at least thirteen years ago-Ranka decides to rewelcome this unexpected intruder. "Well it sounds like you haven't changed at all-Isha-dude! Though Haruhi never tells me anything about school or the ridiculous farce of an afterschool activity-I have listened in on them and found your lessons and expectations on Mitsukuni rather harsh. HE'S JUST A BOY FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" Yorisha had to hold the phone at least eleven inches from his ear and even then his poor eardrums screamed at him.

Sweatbeads continued to add themselves to his forehead as he half-listens to Ryouji's ranting speech much like how Haruhi tuned out Tamaki in Episode 1: Starting Today You're a Host! before divine intervention.

"It has come to my attention that my younger son loves Haruhi-san very much and she may as well."

Ranka stops mid-sentence as he takes in his old friend's words. "You have a younger son! What's he like?! Does he resemble Mitsu-kun in any way?"

Chuckling at the thought of Yasuchika hitting his head on the pavement or a sandbag and hosting tea parties for stuffed animals while adding "ne" to the end of every sentence-Yorisha decides to be flat out truthful. "Other than his face shape-hair-eyes Yasuchika is more serious and saner with his strict disciplinary actions against the Karate Team and disapproves of Mitsukuni's sugar addiction. Though he does like small cuddly animals that breathe-like Takashi's tanuki.

Ranka and Yorisha spend the next few hours debating over how to play matchmaker with both their children when Haruhi returns home. Slamming the phone-Ranka whips around and greets her with enthusiasm and a touch of secretive behavior that fortunately Haruhi did not pick up.

"Good afternoon~Ha-Ru-Hi. How was the kendo match and did that foolish Suoh boy appear?"

Haruhi answered with her usual blunt fashion. "It was fine and Tamaki-sempai bailed out due to a family obligation. Chika-kun acted very strange though-especially with his blushing face and muffled speech." She taps her chin thoughtfully. "Maybe I should make a bento and a healing broth for him and take it over after school tomorrow." Ranka mentally cheers at this idea and jumps into the air. "Yay~Haruhi's cooking! Make extra for me! And shape the onigiri into hearts! Food made with love always heals a sick boy! And that grumpy kid definitely needs a warm gift!"

_(To be continued in chapter 4: Being sick is so embarrassing!)_


	4. Chapter 4-Conflicting relationships is s

**(a/n): This is probably the longest I've ever gone without updating! Six full days-can you believe it?! Hope this chapter will make up for this absence. Onward!**

Chapter 4-Conflicting relationships are so embarrassing!

The navy blue leather bound historical novel of Queen Elizabeth I and her struggles with Bloody Mary and Henry VIII was enough to divert second-year Haruhi Fujioka's attention away from the outside world-much to the irritation of two identical auburn haired cat-like twins. Communicating silently to his younger brother-Hikaru and Kaoru simutaneously snake their arms around her -breathing cold air down her exposed neck. Satisfied at her now attentive state- they purr before boisterously exclaiming- "Ha-ru-hi. Why are you going over to the Haninozuka dojo later? There is a host club activity after school today."

Taking an Advil pill from the seemingly bottomless container that sat in the side compartment of her book bag-Haruhi stares at them both blankly. "I have plans believe it or not-commoners are not simply tools that sit around waiting to serve you rich bastards hand and foot. Besides-there is no cosplay today and my debt has already been paid off so I'm under no obligation to participate every day."

Haruhi's blunt-fabric-ripping words attract the attention of a certain blond drama queen and host king who almost drops the metal tray of scalding hot lentil soup all over his stainless 100,000 yen periwinkle blazer paired with a velvet black tie and dark slacks. His stress level heightens at the thought of his 'poor innocent' _daughter_ being DEFILED by a deceptive bunny child and a suspicious looking giant. But the idea of her leaving the club had him marching forward-forgetting temporarily about his own infetility and yanks the petite brunette out of her seat. Placing both hands on her shoulders he leans down and starts sputtering all sorts of nonsense.

"My dearest daughter-you MUST remember your relationship with Mommy will be at stake if you so much as venture off with these two _Neighbors_-and alone. Even Ranka could agree that this little series of excursions would be reputable to all of your reputations and good names as they are blackened in the daily papers!"

Wondering for probably the millionth time why this loud mouthed-whiny-daddy complex of a billionaire's son was not already admitted to a foreign looney bin a.k.a an asylum she hooks both sturdy arms under one of Tamaki's before throwing him out the conveniently placed open window of the dining hall.

Chika and Satoshi-new first-years walked out of the concession line just in time to see their infamous club president being pitched into a nearby rose bush and landing on the soft grass where a soccer match was taking place. Satoshi could not hold back his approval as he praised Haruhi for her dose of retribution as she shouted out that the reason her 'lovey dovey' relationship was ended was all his fault and that Ranka's decision was trivial as he already trusted both Ouran University first-years very much which could not be said for others.

Chika watched Haruhi eat from the adorable bento she uncovered from a red gingham wool cloth patterned with black roses. The onigiri (rice balls) were shaped like usagi-or rabbits- the sausages were cut in the form of octopus-and even the brussel sprouts sported the appealing shape of lily flowers. The pulse point on her slender neck became more present as she swallowed each homemade bite and he licked his lips-wishing to discover if that delicate bone was as warm and receiving as her rose-petal lips were bound to be. His face reddens much like the day at the kendo match-so much that even dense Haruhi picked up on his nervous vibes and placed her chopsticks down.

"Chika-kun you alright? Here." She picks up a heart shaped carrot piece and holds it offeringly at his closed mouth. "Carrots are great source of Vitamin A and should calm your body temperature down."

Blushing even further-Chika clamps down on the offered treat before asking. "I feel a bit better. Could you feed me a bit more?" Haruhi complied happily since worrying about others' health was a full time thing as she often chastised her father for overworking himself and forgetting to take his daily vitamins.

From a dark corner of the lunchroom sat a calculating vice president whose nicknames ranged from hypotensive devil to shadow king-Kyouya Ootori typed furiously on the Pineapple laptop in front of him-entering in the latest data from profits collected from the sales of Renge's latest doujinshi (self-published original/fan manga) and the latest photo books featuring each host except himself-for he was the accountant and photographer. Though he kept to himself in this isolated area-he had witnessed every moment and still was of Haruhi feeding Chika. Fingers fluttered over the keyboard-much quicker as if a vain attempt to decrease stress.

Why was Haruhi spending so much time with the Haninozuka brothers anyway? It was not as if she was obligated to attend club activities full time now with her debt gone-but he still wished to know the true reasons. Was she in love with one of them-Kyouya paused a moment in his tedious work-removing the usual eye glasses and rubbing off any invisible stains with a pocketed cloth.

No-Haruhi had made it crystal clear during the first year of their meeting that she thought of Honey-sempai merely as an older brother and mentor. Furthermore-why would she find a shorter- sugar addicted youth who could put a seven year old to shame with his cute voice and watery eyes?

And why Yasuchika-who had a temper that fiercely competed with the underworld god Hades and had zero tolerance for anything adorable? He returned to calculating the results of his checkbook-satisfied at the fact that although Honey and Mori's usual customers started coming less due to their periodic absences-but on the bright side their treasury was stablized due to the lack of sweet expenses. Kyouya's mind goes back to Tamaki who was currently still out cold in the rosebush pile. He mentally noted to fish the clumsy fool out of the gardens and recruit him for help. After all-'Daddy' did owe him after all for getting him drunk in the first place...

~~Ironing laundry for mom on business trip~~scuttle~swipe~fold~

Honey was already dressed in his usual white gi before his younger brother and female friend and waiting somewhat impatiently for said future couple to appear. A spider on the wall managed to capture his mind as he stared at the fascinating creature who spun an intricate web in the corner of the otherwise spotless open space.

He had been thinking for quite some time that it would be worthwhile for Haruhi to learn some self-defense moves after that episode at the beach and with his brother nearby it would escalate things quite nicely..hm..it would be nice to spark some jealousy in small amounts to monitor Chika-chan's reactions and improve the odd relationship the two had.

The abrupt sound of both locker rooms squeaking open brough Honey out of his musings and to Haruhi and Chika who now stood before him.

Gesturing to Haruhi-Honey helps her into the first stretch and oh-so-innocently brushed over the small of her back and dangerously close to the jugular where her neck and shoulder met. Glancing out of the corner of his eye-he noticed Chika blush and glare while trying to distract himself with a handy sand bag. Taking the words of 'Death Note' **(P.S. I do not own-what a shock)** Honey switches personalities into dark Mitsukuni without either noticing. 'This is so…

..INTERESTING.'

((To be continued in Chapter 5: Being ditched at a festival is so embarrassing!)

**(a/n): Another is finished! ~Wipes forehead~~ Please PM me or leave a review with any possible suggestions on what to do in order to move up Haruhi and Chika's relationship. No promises made, but I will do as much as possible. Sayanora~**


	5. Chapter 5-Being Kidnapped is so Embarras

Chapter 5-Being Interrogated is so Embarrassing!

Being blindfolded and tied up was not at the top of Chika's agenda when he stepped out of the high school dojo after karate practice. The first-year could only make out two brief and very familiar red-orange blurs-an annoying blond one-the tall figures of Taka-nii and Satoshi before landing on his aniki when darkness settled over his eyes.

A few minutes later after enduring the irritating sugary voice of Mitsukuni-Chka was finally able to break off the burning ropes with a hidden dagger **(A/N: seriously-where do these people hide these weapons all day?)** and saw the sunlight of early spring and the idiot excuse of an after school activity minus one deceiving Shadow King. Ignoring the burning sensation in his eyes from not having adjusted to the light-he punches Hikaru-or so he assumed-on the upper jaw and wraps his left arm around the 'tono' he knew was behind this flawed operation-Tamaki. Hazel eyes hidden behind shining vanity glasses-Chika's frightening disposition frightens the obsessive third-year speechless. "Give me one solid reason why I shouldn't kill you right here before the day is over."

"Yasuchika Haninozuka." The silent-quiet voice of his split personality older brother halted his movements as Satoshi produced a shinai **(also out of nowhere)** and struck said first-year over the head with it.

Holding back a grunt of pain-Chika gingerly rubs small circles on his temple in the desire to prevent a migraine later and quietly calms down his surging hot blood. "Why have I been kidnapped at the most random of times?"

Honey beats both the overdramatic host president and jealous Hikaru to the point. "We noticed how much you are taken with our secret hime (princess) and wish to aid your efforts in capturing her heart. Isn't that great~ne?" The usual pale pink fluffy flowers dance around his head and Usa-chan who was lucky enough to have been permitted entry from Mori with the stuffed animal's presence allowed only once every three days.

Chika closed his eyes before counting to a hundred and again to prevent another nuclear explosion that was always-ALWAYS! followed by a swift head beating no matter what the location or time. Reopening them again he injects with his low blood pressure beast imitation. "Why are you helping me when you are clearly friends with that spineless excuse of an Ootori and vice president?"

Tamaki winces slightly-knowing that his own good name had been dragged through the dirt judging by the look of disdain aimed directly at him from every occupant in the impeccable limousine-even gentle Kaoru and stoic Mori. Wiping invisible beads of sweat from his forehead-the Suoh heir nervously sputters out- "I and Kyouya wish to make amends for our heartless actions against a true friend who opened up our world nearly two years after the club forming and wish for her happiness. Although Kyouya has no intention of relinquishing her-I am willing to allow my little girl to date someone who will truly care for her."

Chika pinches his nose lightly as if it would help redirect the incoming headache onto another unfortunate soul. "Listen. I really love Haruhi-san and everything about her. Her eyes-calm maturity-even the way she is sharp about others yet so unbelievably dense when it comes to romance and herself. But how am I supposed to confess? Should I walk right up to her and ask for a date?"

The six pairs of gleaming-scheming-mischievous eyes of varying eye color made Chika wish he'd kept his big trap shut and high-tailed it out of the suffocating atmosphere when he had the chance.

**~~steaming mug of chai tea spills over Mandarin Chinese homework~!~! Gasp!~~~grabs a nearby hair dryer bejeweled with faux sapphires and begins to dry sheets~~~**

The usually bleak and cold feel of the Ootori Mansion was unusually lit with a splash or three of color and liveliness with the periodic presence of Fuyumi Ootori-Shido and her four-year-old daughter-Mayu. She had retreated to her usual habits which baffled her brothers and father in the many mishaps of her interests in becoming the perfect housewife to Shido Sasaki-which included laundry-cleaning-and baking sweets-such as now. The burning stench of pastry shells and a new printed copy of a recipe for strawberry cream puffs told Kyouya all he needed to know when he returned from the town library.

The sight of his usually pristine clothed onee-san was hilarious for she now donned a frilly green apron smattered with flour-egg white- and some unidentifiable substances as did parts of her tied in a ballerina bun hair. His niece wasn't much better for she wore a cute cat-like lavender apron with melted butter splotches and was currently beating eggs by hand-egg shells and all.

"Kyouya-san!" Fuyumi embraced her taller ototou- who squirmed away from the damp clothing stains and the clingy grip of Fuyumi. "I came over to make a consolation present for the now broken relationship-" she adds. Despite having moved out about six years ago and changing her surname to match her husbands-the sole daughter of the ruthless businessman Yoshio was still able to keep tabs on everyone as was a common trait in their household. Even the maids were able to supply much more information about their masters' whereabouts than the average household.

Kyouya inwardly grimaces at the reminder. Yes-Haruhi said it was over and that she never wanted to talk to him again-but he refused to surrender so early-or at all. They were perfect for each other since they both worked equally hard to obtain their career choices-yes-even a rich bastard did more than flip TV channels and eat or sleep. He could not picture anyone else in the club as ideal for her to date-be engaged to and hopefully marry in the future. Tamaki was much too noisy and overbearing as he lavished outrageous presents unneeded-Mori and Honey were much more of older brother figures-and the twins Haruhi wouldn't dream of coming between. In other words-he needed to win her back. The rest of the hosts should approve of their relationship. Better him than some random stranger who was lucky enough to have caught a glimpse of the petite brunette.

**~pauses in intense writing and glances at picture of myself on nearby shelf. Hmm-cherry blossoms will be blooming just next month. Did I REALLY look that young five years ago?~~**

Embarrassment was the lesser emotion that the second Haninozuka son felt as he paid for a bouquet of fresh-cut red roses at a small florist shop that both Hikaru and Kaoru insisted were perfect for the first date location and the color because it was Haruhi's personality in a flower. The bigger emotion was fear of rejection.

Though Haruhi Fujioka was the only commoner in a private academy of the rich-it was no secret that both genders pursued her-which increased especially with her involvement of the host club. What was more interesting was that Yuzuru Suoh and Yoshio Ootori both placed a wager that one of their sons would end up with her. Why in the name of kami would she be interested in a strict karate captain who scowled at everyone-especially those suicidal enough to invade breathing space without permission-and freaked out over alien-like activities around midnight involving adorable rabbits and three dozen cakes?

He stood nervously outside of Haruhi's first period European History Class. Since this was his study hall-it would be the best time to visit her without the intervention of ALL the host club members. Sure-Hikaru and Kaoru were in ALL her classes-but at least dumb ass Tamaki and cold hearted Ootori were not present. From behind him he could hear the all-too quiet click of a digital camera followed by a snicker from the cousin he called 'pal' or 'BFF.'

Satoshi snickers at the flamboyant flaming flamingo hue that resided on his cousin's cheeks as he adjusted the stifling tie around his neck and the worthless glasses that served no purpose other than a separate identity from Mitsukuni and a defense of intimidation. This moment would be forever engraved in his mind as the official moment in which his debatedly assexual friend would officially stake his interests in someone romantically.

Giving an encouraging wink-Satoshi decides to 'gently' shove him through the opening door of the classroom in which he looses balance and falls on top of someone petite and dark haired. Trying to reclaim his balance- Chika 'accidentally' grips on a rather soft-squishy?~ surface. Glancing down-he notices that of all people it is Haruhi-sempai. And he is unknowingly molesting her in the middle of a crowd where identical pools of amber glare at him menacingly.

**(To be continued in Chapter 6-)**


	6. Chapter 6-Our First is so embarrass

Chapter 6-Our first date is so embarrassing!

**(a/n):Hello and welcome back to 'A Phoenix's Ashes Will Be Reborn!' Happy spring break (mine starts after tomorrow) and good luck to everyone taking the horrid PARCC exams again! (I almost passed out after reading some of the Geometry questions) And I've been going over my previously published chapters and have noticed that the chapters are kind of short. Do you-the readers-wish for slower updates and longer chapters or short chapters and quicker updates! Moving onward-I introduce you all to Chapter 6!**

Mortification was an understatement as Chika stared into Haruhi's luminous amber eyes full of confusion and surprise. Reluctantly relinquishing hold of her generous bust-he picks himself off the floor and helps Haruhi up-silently thankful that the fresh flowers were not crushed or misshapen in any way from their abrupt visit with the floor. Tucking a stray lock of honey-brown hair behind his eye-Chika takes a few breaths before asking- "Fujioka-sempai-could you meet me at the Black Rose Restaurant for a date this afternoon?"

Blinking-an attractive shade of pink manages to penetrate Haruhi's usually neutral expression as she watches him shift uncomfortably in front of her-taking no notice of the rest of the class who watched with bated breath-even the teacher who just so happened to be a female engaged and in her early twenties. Haruhi had always felt a strange attraction to the younger brother of her sempai and an unusual spark in her spirit whenever he came near or when his name was mentioned in any form- which had never-NEVER happened when it came to Kyouya. Not even when he moved to second base with her in her apartment bedroom while Ranka was away. Her answer of "Sure. When and where should we meet?" greatly relieves Chika.

Swallowing relieved-Chika informs her "In front of the Academy at the end of last class. I will also have my driver give you a ride home."

Smiling-Haruhi bids him goodbye as the bell rings-signalling the beginning of class and calls out to his retreating form- "Oh! And call me Haruhi. Just Haruhi is fine." She sniffs the beautiful flower arrangement-marveling over how sweet he was despite his unusual.. 'rivalry' with his brother. But maybe she could get him to see that Honey was strong to openly cherish his eccentric habits without fear of judgement. The gift was a good start. Much more favorable than the extremely odd gifts both Kyouya and Tamaki seemed to dispense like the ATM at the corner next to the trademark red telephone booths such as anti-curse straw dolls or useless jewelry that she hardly wore.

Next to her-Kaoru was having quite a difficult time physically restraining his unpredictable older brother from standing up from his chair and running after their kouhai (underclassman) and beating him out-or trying to-not for the innocent gift or the spontaneous date. No. It was for not so innocently molesting her in front of the whole class! Not that this would expose her gender for the secret was already out though she continued wearing the more comfortable male clothing. He was ready to plead guilty in court for attempted/actual murder in the first-degree if it meant that no one would EVER touch Haruhi but it would lock him away for an eternity-almost like Rapunzel. But alas her happiness came first and this sin would never be forgiven. Hikaru redirects his attention to copying off Haruhi's notes and passing silent messages back and forth to Kaoru.

**~snore~snifff~yawn~~I definitely need more than seven hours of sleep~~~**

Haruhi leans against one of the various sturdy Greek-style columns serving as the foundation for the inner courtyard that made up the front of Ouran Academy-wearing one of the beautiful red roses from earlier- pinned to her hair as the rest were kept carefully in a plastic case half-filled with water beads in her book bag. The sound of thumping footsteps broke her train of thought. She smiles gently at Chika who runs a few fingers through his silky hair still damp from a shower he took during his last period of gym.

"Did I make you wait?" Haruhi shakes her head. "Not really. Domo Arigato for inviting me. I have been told claims that I have rejected others- yet have no memory of it whatsoever."

Sweatdropping-Chika remembers how dense his hopefully soon-to-be girlfriend was which was why he had chosen the most specific words that would label his intentions. "My driver is here." He opens the door of the silver Rolls Royce and gestures from Haruhi to the open velveteen lining of the interior. "Ladies first." Haruhi blushes again-resembling the ruddy rich pigment of her hair flower as she accepts his offered hand and kisses him on the cheek gently before entering the vehicle.

The Black Rose Restaurant was a very elegant and unusual restaurant for it was mostly outdoors with plastic mushrooms as stools and animal-themed waitresses and waiters bring food over. Haruhi stares after a plate of rare ootoro and one of petit strawberry tarts as they both look over the laminated menus shaped like pies. They dine for about an hour or so-beginning with mini quiches and creamy fried calamari which were followed by French Onion Soup. Chika got his finger stuck to the exasperatingly sticky melted cheese to which Haruhi takes pity to and carefully detaches his appendage with her blunt teeth and soft tongue. Chika shivers slightly-not wanting to imagine where else she could use her tongue on. His uniform slacks constricted further with every naughty thought that passed by unfiltered and completely inappropriate for a first date. The third course-oily pan-fried noodles and pot stickers (fried Chinese dumplings) only enhanced his lustful teenage mind as he witnessed her little collarbone more with every bite she swallowed.

The last course was a dessert that they both shared on the same plate which was chocolate lava cake topped with strawberry ice cream and whipped cream. Noticing Haruhi's obvious enjoyment-Chika chuckles lightly as he also notices a small smear of the frozen strawberry dessert. Without thinking-he leans in further and licks it off-his soul relaxing at her rather soft skin and the warm body temperature she was emitting despite it still being early spring. So he did have an effect on her…

From a hidden part of the nearby block were trees tall and sturdy-containing seven questionably insane youths-well only the tallest one and the shortest were considerably normal. They were all dressed in slicked black suits and dark sunglasses while carrying walkie talkies for Tamaki boisterously insisted that all spies donned these ridiculous and indiscreet costumes. Said Host King was now experiencing a nose bleed as he watched his daughter being licked by his kouhai and enjoying it! The vice president was also furious at her reaction. Though he and Haruhi had not been together for very long they had their fair share of dates and even he had never managed to make her heart race that fast or that pretty blush grace her cheekbones. This had to be a joke. The cool and lolita types were quietly and vibrantly cheerful over the events that occurred over a simple dinner date since their blood relation was never fully at peace with the world. The twins were happy that Chika truly cared for their best friend and if anything bad happened..well...they'd borrow a trusty shinai from a certain first-year who was enthusiastically snapping photographs with a 'commoner's'' film camera and adding it a a collection to present to both of them.

"NO!" Tamaki had finally come out of his inner mind theater and the portable corner of woe to announce his actions. "MEN! WE MUST KEEP THAT UNRULY BEAST OF A STUDENT AWAY FROM OUR PRINCESS! IN ANY WAY POSSIBLE WE SHALL PREVAIL! FIRST-WE SHALL-" The Suoh heir's speech was abruptly cut from the swift hit to the head from Satoshi's shinai. "Shut up-" he snaps-still not looking at the fallen form of a person he dared call 'sempai.' "Haruhi-sempai would be furious to know that you insisted on stalking her on her date.' Though Mori's younger brother was not type AB blood-cross him the wrong way and your life is forfeit. Both Hikaru and Kaoru gulped nervously and pictured their funerals with the sky cloudy and blood red roses planted over their graves. That will not be them-they prayed for the first time to the gods. Take tono or the hypotensive devil instead.

**What should happen now? Shld I include another chapter with Yoshio or with Chika's parents? And explain Yorisiha's unexpected relationship with Ryouji/Ranka?**

**P**

**L**

**E**

**A**

**S  
E**

**R&amp;R *(Read and Review-that's a gift that is most important to all authors!)**


	7. Chapter 7-Conspiring Parents Can be So E

**(A/N):Ohayo minna! Here is the next installment of 'A Phoenix's Ashes will Be Reborn!' Ranka and Yorisha's relationship to each other will be explained more in the part and we will find another allied with Chika and Haruhi! Please guess before scrolling further (no peeking-its bad luck) Is the person A)Akito Ootori, B)Umehito Nekozawa, C) Ritsu Kasanoda, D)Renge. or E) Usa-chan Chapter 7- Conspiring Parents can be oh so embarrassing!**

It was almost noon when Yorisha Haninozuka stepped past the front door of the Kurosaki Bar downtown. His watchful dark eyes scanned over the crowd in search of his old friend and almost choked on the diet soda he was offered. The appalling costume Ryouji Hamanako donned in no shape or form resembled the respectable-'proper' attire he wore at their graduation from Ouran University nearly seventeen years ago. Not even his dark red hair was combed neatly in its crisp ponytail. No.

If he did not know his old childhood friend so well Yorisha would have mistaken this girly individual to be a close look alike or even an unmentioned younger sister. 'Ranka' was serving several servings of sherry temples and alcoholic pina coladas while wearing a short frilly green skirt with a matching vest over a crisp white button-down neatly accented with floral shaped buttons and snaps. High heels made his height slightly taller than normal (another usual function beside smashing Tamaki's head to the ground) and white gloves finished the attire.

Yorisha bit back a laugh at his friend's antics and felt proud he was able to express himself freely without worry of others' negative opinions. This was the reason why he condoned Mitsukuni's participation in the host club even now after graduation and why he turned a blind eye to the nightly cake consumptions and bunnies. If Yasuchika could find his own true strength then he was more than certain that Haruhi would be the only one to unlock it.

"Ryo-bozu nice to see you again after so long." Yorisha greeted his old friend.

Ranka couldn't agree more. He and Yorisha sat down in a private booth after signaling to the manager that he was taking a fifteen-minute lunch break. "How is my little girl's relationship developing? Did that sorry excuse for a gentleman interfere?"

Holding both hands up in protest-Yorisha extinguishes any unneeded concern-a.k.a melodrama. "According to my spies-Yasuchika took her out for a date yesterday and although the majority of the host club-Suoh-kun included-were nearby they did not interfere." With this simple sentence peace returned to Japan.

Ranka presses upon a more tedious topic as they continue their talk. "Have either of them found me out yet?"

The Haninozuka patriarch shakes his head slowly from side to side. "Of course not. Even if you hadn't sold the family crest and bribed several government officials into erasing all proof of your previous existence you are quite the escape artist. But where is Kotoko? Its been so long since I've seen my cousin. Haruhi resembles her even more now than before when she was only a few months old."

Swallowing before gazing into the alcoholic drink-Ranka sighs. "She passed on about thirteen years ago when she contacted pneumonia. I would have contacted you on the day of her funeral-but it would have been far too risky."

Yorisha bowed his head. "It is no wonder Haruhi grew up so quickly and is able to maintain order in that farce of a club. Although I pictured her ending up with either Takashi or Mitsukuni."

"Takashi-kun is much too focused on Mitsu-kun to chase after one oblivious girl. And Mitsukuni-kun appears to view Haruhi more as a younger sister than a lover. But is Chika-kun REALLY that dangerous? I heard him accuse Mitsu of being an alien the other day!"

Face-palming a few times and making a mental note on 'borrowing' one of Satoshi's shinais...just kidding. His wife-Mie-would destroy him. He just needed to sit the boy down for a 'heart-to-heart' later. "Yasuchika may be extremely different from his aniki in every way-but he is not violent in an outward way outside of the dojo. And the alien accusation is rather old and I will need to reprimand him later for that thinly backed insult. And he does have a fetish for small cute living animals-especially baby chicks."

Squealing-the redhead okama envisions the younger but more mature son of his old friend nursing several newly hatched chicks while whistling a cheerful tune. He wonders what kind of marriage proposal will take place…..and asks another question. "Have both of them realized their feelings as of now?"

"Chika more than likely has as he initiated the meeting yet Haruhi most likely has not-seeing as she still has not realized the the majority of the host club-save for Takashi-Mitsukuni-and Kaoru-have fallen for her."

Ranka leans back in his chair. "I'm not surprised at all since Haruhi lacks the ability to place a curse on a toad or read between the lines of a confession letter. But perhaps Neko-chan could help with a certain potion…"

**~cell phone alarm rings in my ear~stir and wake~~Yawn~I really need more sleep if I keep falling into dream world at my uncomfortable desk~~**

Tall lit candles with the heavy aromatic scent of freesia and lilacs stood themselves all around Umehito Nekozawa's large bedroom as he listened to the instructions transmitting from the old fashioned dial phone he balanced between his right shoulder and neck as his left hand carefully painted out several names-those that needed to be restrained in order to ensure Haruhi and Chika's happiness. If he hadn't seen Haruhi in that pink dress and her full c-cup breasts while she vacationed at his beach home last year he would have thought that this whole errand was a fangirl's yaoi fantasy.

But he decided that since Haruhi had helped him improve his relationship with Kirimi and Yasuchika-kun was the younger brother of someone who never bullied him-this would be a debt repayment-while a side joke as well. Tamaki needed to suffer for stepping on Belzeneff **(a cat's grudge can last about seven generations...I suppose it applies to cat worshippers as well)** and the insufferable twins-Hikaru and Kaoru for their obsession with light and stealing his green hairpiece.

"Onii-chan?" Kirimi poked her head through the door hiding her older brother from view. Now four-she was no longer afraid of the dark and trusted small kittens-like the speckled one she named Aiko and was currently resting on her shoulder which was covered by the thick velvet of a mini cloak identical with Umehito's.

"What is it Kirimi?"Even Belzeneff temporarily abandoned the old parchment detailing the recipe for animal transformations in favor of the petite girl.

Kirimi sniffles-her ever expressive azure eyes threatening to brim over crocodile tears like Honey's. "I h-had a terrible n-nightmare about a fire-eating lion and that it l-lived under m-my bed."

Scooping her up-Umehito dabs away her tears and carries her toward her nursery. He shines a flashlight underneath the well-lit canopy bed after carefully moving the excess flounce upward to reveal that only the normal drawers for extra pillows and blankets were stored there.

"Kirimi-that was only your imagination. No animal could have broken into the fourth floor of the mansion and if they did I would fight them off like last time-" he remembered that time he dove through the glass window of the second floor of Ouran Academy and in the scorching sunlight of mid-morning. He highly suspected that the window damage bill was added to Haruhi's debt even though he insisted on paying the repair fee.

Kirimi pouts lightly-still clinging onto Umehito's dark cloak. "Could you read me a story first?" She points at the heavy volume of Grimm's Fairy Tales sitting on the writing desk nearby.

Smiling gently-not the devious farce created with the intention of scaring Tamaki-he sits down with the book before flipping to a failsafe story-Cinderella. Sitting Belzeneff down on the vacant bed table he begins with the famous line of every fairy tale known in Europe.** "Once upon a time there was…."**

A few hours later the old fashioned grandfather clock that stood in the Nekozawa parlor room chimed eleven o'clock at night. One hour from the magic hour that turned Cinderella's carriage back into a pumpkin and the famous 'Raven' scene from Edgar Allan Poe's writing. Umehito had successfully finished the inu potion that would be intended for Tamaki. Fortunately he would have no problems in having him consume it as he had a few 'eyes and ears' in the Suoh Second Mansion. He poured the now cooled sparkly blue liquid into a handy empty bottle alike that of a perfume's and handed it over to a small bat familiar sitting outside his balcony window.

But the drug meant for the Hitachiin twins was still unfinished as he was missing the 'several petals of a rare black rose', 'eye of a toad', and 'five sprigs of rosemary.' He cursed silently-knowing that he would have to leave now to retrieve the items from the Blood Moon Forest that sprung in the distance and was always dark and menacing and which Kirimi stayed away from-even when Umehito gave her several moonflowers that grew wild in the area. He was caught in two places. For one thing-both his parents were away at a conference and would not return until the fortnight was over and the regular maid who kept Kirmi company was ill.

"ONII-CHAN!" The piercing wail from his only sibling halted his minimal movements and train of mind. He leaped with a speed that he rarely had-forgetting Belzeneff on the prayer table and rushed immediately to Kirmi's room.

"What is it-imouto?"

Kirimi sniffles-using the silky bedsheets as tissues. "I had a scary dream about evil stepmothers and talking animals."

Sweatdropping-Nekozawa settles down into the plush chair. "I'll read you the new manga mother sent." In his head he was cringing from the thought of reading suggestive themes and reverse harem.

Immediately recovering-Kirmi brightens up and her eyes guilt him. "Really?"

"Of course." Oh well. It seems as though that last revenge potion simply needed to wait until tomorrow.

**~Belzeneff continues to sit in his place on the offerings table~face palming~hey! anyone there~!~only the moon obliged his woe~that kid forgot about me again…..**

In the Second Manor the Suoh lineage owned only the bat familiar and Tamaki were still awake at this ungodly hour. The bat familiar hid herself in the nearest washroom before taking on her true form. Anju Maaka **(from Chibi Vampire Karin!)** was a petite 5'1'' maiden with silvery below knee-length hair and a pair of silent somber amber eyes that seemed to hold even more sadness than before her older sister's passing about thirty years ago. But she knew that the human transformed Karin remembered her on her deathbed and that her offspring still needed protection so she watched. And watched. Being a trusted friend of the Nekozawa family regained her some purpose in life.

Moving as quietly and silently as before-Anju slips into the young master's room and uncorks the bottle-carefully tipping the contents into the teacup of milk which sat next to a plate of raspberry tarts. She leaves just as quietly as before.

Had Tamaki awakened just three seconds earlier than he did he would have seen the quiet girl morph into a bat and flutter away in the midst of night.

But he did not and only finished the snack with no pastry crumbs or a drop of milk remaining. The Turkish silk blankets around him covered the half-Frenchman like a cocoon as he fell deeply asleep dreaming of chasing shady twins and calling a greedy accountant/vice-president 'Mommy.' He remained unaware and ignorant of the gentle blue light surrounding him-changing his form….


	8. Chapter 8-Retribution from an enemy is s

Chapter 8-Retributions from Old Nemesis are so Embarrassing!

Identical animal-like screams awoke the Hitachiin staff on a cheery Saturday morning long after the sun had risen. Nevertheless-the usual maids scurried to the young masters' bedroom-hoping that not much was to take note of and that it was only an outdated parka or an unflattering swatch of silk that offended them so. It was rather rare for the infuriating red-haired doppelgangers to be awake nearly an hour earlier than normal. Whispers vibrated through the servants' rooms as they speculated to no end on the reasons for the mini-earthquake from above.

But only the two also-identical but with navy blue hair twin maids who appeared in the doorway knew the cause for the rude awakening of their employers' sons. For once their usual placid expressions fell off as their heterochromia violet and amber eyes came into full view. Instead of the two second-year high school students they were used to seeing every morning there in the bed sat a pair of twin carrot-fur red point kittens purebred and embracing each other in the center of the mussel bed littered with silk boxer undergarments. Their amber eyes darted from side to side nervously-not wanting to trust the suddenly much larger room or its interlopers.

As bad luck would have it-Mrs Yuzuha Hitachiin chose that unfortunate moment to burst in without warning-eager to greet her distant sons after a month-long working trip in Thailand.

"Hikaru! Kaoru! I'm finally home! Wait 'til you see the spicy foods that are now in the-" Her similar yellow-gold eyes freeze at the sight of the furry-questionable-disaster ruffians heaven dare call cats-let alone pets who replaced her adorable twin sons and threatened the safety of several in-progress projects adorning the identical mannequins around the room. She whipped out her always-on-hand latest Apple model iPhone before speed-dialing the housekeeper.

"Hinako-there's VERMIN in my manor! To Kaoru and Hikaru's bedroom! Hurry-please-before they DEMOLISH the new trends for the upcoming spring season and debut launch!"

Like her name-Hinako was strong-tall-and quick as she abandoned weeding the rose bushes in the West Wing. She replaced the safety gloves and bucket with a sturdy mouse-er-cat-catching net and makes haste to the third floor where she scoops up both now protesting and aware cats and dumps them out the door.

Hikaru and Kaoru sit shell-shocked outside their 'home' and recover just in time to hurry away from an incoming German Shepherd dog eagerly tugging her owner in the direction of them. The slobbering sounds (A/N: no offense to dogs in any way-this is solely the twins' belief) made their skin-correction fur-twitch with anxiety and fly towards the Suoh Second Mansion-which was in closer location than the Morinozukas' or Haninozukas'. Obviously their 'toy's' home was on the other side of town-but if they had paid closer attention they would have noticed that they had sped past the Ootori Mansion and the Nekozawa's Castle-where the very caster of their surprising punishment stood in one of the turrets of the building-blended in with the shadows-eyes gleaming with amusement as he worked Belzenoff back and forth. This job both Satoshi-kun and Yasuchika-kun orchestrated was much too amusing. More than worth the extra-late hours as he filmed the whole spectacle with the video camera also containing a copy of Chika's reaction to Haruhi's gender. Hell-even he had been shocked to discover her true self-just in a much more subtle way agreeing with his quiet introverted self. But no mistake made-these new cameras were the gift that kept on giving.

~A single red rose petal lands in the middle of my green tea as I sit beneath a weeping willow tree at the pool~~shimmer shimmer~~Onegai~~Tell me of my fortune~~Will I marry?~~~Win the lottery?~~Become a notable author/designer?~

The Suoh Second Mansion faced a similar reaction-but much earlier in the morning as Tamaki Rene Garantine-Suoh had set his alarm extra early and practically bounded out of bed-stretching his four limbs as he yawned quite loudly and unattractively. Maybe a cup or three of his favorite commoner's instant coffee would be needed to get him through the day...was the only thought on the ditzy blonde's (A/N:Why on earth are blonde people always portrayed as 'dumb' or 'not the sharpest knife in the drawer' in every high school themed movie?) mind as he used one of his rear legs to scratch one particularly itchy area behind one long fluffy canine ear-wait...WAIT! Canine ear?

Heart pounding heavily-the ever-exasperating third-year leapt in the direction of his full-length mirror with his new reflexes. Had he gone even a bit faster he would have smashed the antique imported from Greece out of carelessness. He gawks at his new form-dumbfounded to put it kindly-not a word forming from his usually autopilot pink tongue.

Instead of the self-proclaimed 'gorgeous' model that he greeted good night to each night was a brown-and white Italian Greyhound with his violet eyes and panicked expression. Mommy Kyouya should be able to help. After all-Yoshio-san was already proud of him and Haruhi was no longer a constant in his life so he should be available.

Fortunately Tamaki always kept his fancy phone charging on his bedside table and immediately texted the first listed on his speed dial. Mommy' won't kill him he thought. It's seven-fifteen. And its a beautiful day which is why I had gotten up in the first place- he sideways glanced at the colorful flyer a man had excitedly passed in his direction. A food festival was being held in the next town and he should be able to bribe 'daughter' with ootoro. A sudden mind-theater came on in his spacey brain-envisioning her trailing after him like a lost puppy (No pun intended) and happily sharing indirect kisses with him. The only thing more perfect would be if this latest delusion was in fact bona fide and not one of his empty musings for daddy-daughter bond to be repaired. Perhaps sending a three-tiered strawberry cream layered cake to her apartment would a step in the right direction…..

The abrupt play of Kyouya's assigned ringtone-Angelous -(LOL-LOL-the last opening song of the original Inuyasha series-I heart SesshoumaruXKagome) breaks apart the useless train of thought in Tamaki's imagination as he presses the speaker option on the device and winces as his newly developed hearing picks up on Kyouya's unwelcoming-unbecoming voice that resulted from waking the 'low blood pressure demon lord' too early.

"Tamaki-I have absolutely no clue as to why you of all beings would DARE interrupt my peaceful sleep at this hour on a weekend." Said idiot host turned into dog gulps at the venom-laced words. "Care to enlighten me as to why?"

~page is loading~plz have patience~~airing in five~four~three~two~one-action!~~

A rather quiet festival event with her boyfriend? was rather surprising as Haruhi held Chika's hand as he gently led her toward the spiced lamb kebab stand. The very image of her made him curse silently at how adorable Ranka-san had dressed her. A killer blue sundress hugged her full curves to perfection as small silver anchors attached themselves to her as earrings-a brooch-and other additions as her pixie-like haircut flowed in harmony with the wind. He blushed outwardly at the thought of Ranka's request earlier in the day uninterrupted that was definitely a gift from his best friend-meddlesome older brother-and Taka-nii…..  
(one hour earlier~~chirp. Chirp. Chrip. Eru is out)  
Chika readjusted his mahogany scarf over a neutral colored coat for the fifth time as he stood nerve-wracked outside Haruhi's apartment before finally deciding to ring the doorbell. He jumped back a few paces at the sudden opening of the said door before being greeting by a redheaded woman.

"You must be Chika-kun!" Ranka's deep voice stuns Chika into that of a life-sized ice sculpture as he realizes that this must be his love interest's rumoured father and not an older sister or housekeeper. Ranka continues on as if unbothered by Chika's shock. "Haruhi! Your new boyfriend is here!" Turning to said suitor he mutters quietly enough. "Haninozuka-san-Haruhi is my only child and it should go without saying that if you so much as cause a tear from her luminous eyes or cheat or harm her in any way unbefitting of a gentleman-god cannot help you. I will-WILL break every bone in your body-regardless of the fact that you may be a martial artist."

Flickering images of his funeral on a gloomy day haunted Chika as he gulped heavily and nodded-consenting to the supposed death sentence. "Please do not worry-sir. Haruhi-sempai is my heart and I will not betray or harm her in any shape or form. I may not be like Mitsukuni but I am no monster."

Immediately undergoing a mood change-Ranka leads Chika into the apartment. "Good boy! Now I want the two of you to give me many grandchildren….."

(end flashback)

Chika noticed Haruhi's expression turn to one of ecstasy as she oogled a plate of ootoro shaped like pure rosebuds so he turned to the vendor and requested the treat before picking up one of the side buds with a few fingers and holding it against Haruhi's soft petal lips-pressing the edible treat inward. He did not retract his hand quickly enough so he felt her soft tongue dart against him. Immediately he flinched and instantly apologized.

Haruhi ran her fingers through his nut brown hair-confused. "Nani-Chika? We're dating right? It's normal for such things to happen. So-" she silently asked for another morsel. Chika quickly complied as he drooled over her collarbone as it moved with her swallowing actions. His thoughts lead far past T-rating as he envisioned the two of them swathed in nothing but silky bed sheets after a steamy love session and him worshipping the tender little bone as she kissed his neck-leaving hickies in its wake. He quickly berated himself for such forbidden thoughts as this was only their SECOND date.

Little did the couple know that there were three conspirators watching them. One was intimidatingly tall with spiky black hair and gray eyes-the other with the same traits but a more cheerful disposition. The third was unlike them both-with cherubic baby cheeks and blonde hair and clutched a pink handmade bunny.

"Ne~Takashi? Satoshi? What will Chika-chan and Haru-chan name their children? How about Usagi? Or Usako?"

Mori lifted a broad shoulder-shrugging as he bit into a fresh strawberry pastry as his more outspoken otoutou answered for him. "Usagi is a girl's name and Usako is a-a pet name for a lover! If anyone is going to be a namesake it will be me! Satoshi uncle and Satoshi child have a nice combination."

Honey pouts further. "But wouldn't it get too confusing to tell the two of you apart?"

Satoshi sweatdrops. "W-well I would be Satoshi I and he would be Shi-chan!"  
"Shi-chan?"

"N-Never mind. It's not my decision after all." 


	9. Chapter 9-Jealousy is so Embarrassing!

(A/N): Hello all new/returning readers! I, , humbly apologize for neglecting this fic for almost two weeks. I had quite the road block and even now the story is only being pieced together chapter by chapter. My bff has recommended me this awesome manga/anime series (manga still ongoing) called 'Say I Love You'/ 'Sukitte ii na yo' and I fell in love with it almost immediately. Which is why I hath written a new fanfiction that may drain time away from posting this story-called 'Regrets of a Snowy Secret.' Please go to my profile and read it if you're interested.

Onward with this story! Chapter Nine-Jealousy is so embarrassing!

A few weeks had passed since the troublesome trio had woken to their shock of being transformed into animals and life was relatively peaceful in Ouran Academy once more. By relatively, it is used in very loose terms. Haruhi and Chika were still dating and Kyouya was silently seething in the backgrounds as he noticed all the changes that Haruhi held. There was something about that pretty blush, the small smile, and the doki-doki (quickening of her heartbeat) that never existed while he had Haruhi as a partner. In fact he had never truly expressed his emotions with her. But was it already too late?

Hikaru was feeling the stab of pain that coursed through his blood whenever he saw Chika with Haruhi doing the simplest of things such as holding her book bag for her, whispering compliments in her ear, or just hosting together. Unlike Kaoru, Hikaru was expressively jealous and had no qualms of expressing it one day after club hours while Chika napped on Haruhi's shoulder.

The sun was taking longer time to set now that winter was fast ending. Light hues of vermillion, orange, and cherry blossom pink could be seen painting the sky as night approached. It was a serene atmosphere-quiet and tranquil. Well at least until-

"Why do you love him so much?" Hikaru's low growl shocked Haruhi out of her small ritual of running her fingers through her boyfriend's silky hair a few shades lighter than her own. His glasses sat neatly in a blazer pocket as he breathed gently-already used to the soothing sage and orange peel scent nearby.

Haruhi took in the very familiar possessive amber golden gaze that showed hurt and anger directed all at her and her actions as she calmly stated, "Because he is kind and treats me like a normal person, Hikaru."

"A normal person?" Hikaru fought against the restraining grip of his twin. "You're our toy and confident, isn't that good enough?" He demanded, still not relinquishing claim over her.

Haruhi stood up-gently placing Chika's head on a nearby silk cushion before stomping over in Hikaru's direction-ignoring the looks from everyone else, excluding Mori and Honey who were at home. She slapped him, hard and much like that time in Karuizawa, and stated, in an intimidating and court-like manner, "I am my own person, Hitachiin. I studied day and night to enroll at this school for my education. I chose my own path. I suggest you do the same and find out how to treat a person correctly. Don't even think about manipulating me like others." With that she closed the heavy gold encrusted gates, slamming them together as she exited.

Kyouya was quick to follow his ex-girlfriend, determined to find out what made Yasuchika so much better than him or anyone else. Despite everything he felt a match with him would be more beneficial than one with a younger man. He was in line for the title of heir after all.

"Haruhi!" Kyouya speed walked near her, which was surprisingly with more difficulty than he expected. Haruhi had been training in secret with Chika and Satoshi after all. Walking quickly was nothing compared to hours of self defense lessons.

Haruhi does not slow down her pace nor does she think to turn around to acknowledge someone whose intentions she never knew nor cared to at this moment. "What do you want, Ootori-san?"

Kyouya winces at the toxic use of his last name and an honorific as he hurriedly tries to explain himself. "I myself am also curious as to why you would pursue a romantic relationship with Yasuchika-kun out of all the love confessions you've been passed out." A flash of his gray eyes pass the prescription glasses he always donned went unnoticed by Haruhi. "Including mine and Hikaru's."

Haruhi sighs as she pops in a caramel hard candy pass her lips. "Senpai, I really don't understand why you are making such melodrama out of this. Many who confess to me are only after my looks or some other petty aspect as I've never talked to them and vice versa. Hikaru is still accepting people into his once narrow world and you, I just cannot trust. Why would you bother?"

"Why would I bother?" Kyouya repeated numbly, still unable to comprehend the truth beyond Haruhi's words. "What makes Yasuchika the ideal boyfriend then?" He clenched his fists-trying not to pummel the nearby snack machine as a sand bag when he caught sight of the pale pink blush and sudden warmth flooding her dark eyes.

"Chika has always considered my feelings and asked me on what I was comfortable with on a date and when to meet parents. He never acted even remotely ashamed of my commoner status or the fact that I have no false charisma. You on the other hand," she jabs a recently painted turquoise fingernail in the center of Kyouya's chest. "Have acted ashamed of me in public, never willing to hold hands or stand up for me in front of your older brothers. You never asked what my feelings were or what I wished to do. That is why," Haruhi speeds up as a bus stops nearby. "You lost me." She hurries quickly to board the public transportation-never looking back, even as Kyouya called her name.

~please hold the stupid telephone won't stop ringing~~several people in the house and I'm the only one stuck answering the confounded device~Am I a secretary now?!~~

Chika's long eyelashes fluttered open as he struggled to process the living world. Pink tiled floor, extravagant chandeliers made of glass and crystal, identical sets of chairs centering around glass round tables, this was defintely Music Room #3, or more commonly known as the Host Club Room. He sat up immediately and yawned loudly, stretching as he struggled to process what exactly had happened. He was sleeping on Haruhi's lap since he had gotten little sleep last night. Something that could easily be pinned on Mitsukuni since his sugar habits that ran late into the night freaked him out and made him reconsider the possibility of being switched at birth. He and that bunny loving college student were polar opposites and although he had promised both Haruhi and a certain shinia wielding best friend/cousin he would be respectful, it didn't mean he had to like it.

The clock that was suspended by the door said 9:39 PM as Chika tested the cool metal doors. Locked shut. He called out to any custodian or late teacher. "Hello? Anyone still here? I've been locked in!"

~Please hold~my cell phone won't leave me alone!~~~

Haruhi gently ran a wide toothed comb through her now waist length auburn hair as she stared at the full moon. The memory of the past month's events sent her into a rare laughing fit as she recalled the kittens Hikaru and Kaoru and canine Tamaki. Nekozawa was more powerful than she had given him credit for. But even as she surrendered to the inviting arms of sleep, she wondered if there was anything she had forgotten today.

Tamaki was having the same trouble. He paced around panicking in his expansive bedroom. "How could daddy have left cute soon to be son-in-law in the club room? A quick call to Kyouya had the stone summoning remark of : "HE'S NOT YOUR SON ANYMORE THAN I'M HARUHI'S BOYFRIEND!"


	10. Chapter 10-Secrets Revealed are so Embar

**(A/N): Sincerest apologies for the long time between updates. It seems as though my mind is distracted by several animes such as 'Hell Girl:Three Vessels,' 'Ao Haru Ride', 'Say I Love You,' 'Free Iwatobi Swim Club,' and 'Problem Children Are Coming from Another World Aren't They?' I have also started writing a new novel, editing the previous one, and updating my other story takes away time from this. But here is an early Memorial Day present: Chapter Ten-Secrets Revealed are So Embarrassing!**

Haruhi Fujioka did not know what possessed a certain host club manager to suddenly declare a swimming theme for the club meeting on White Day. She definitely overlooked the calendar and scattered bits and pieces of gossip fluttering around in the Second Ouran Academy Library as her earbuds combined with a relaxing playlist of lyricless foreign music calmed her nerves as she looked over her textbook from European mythology class.

Normally, this would have been the LAST place she could be found in as it was far too noisy to concentrate on keeping her scholarship. But as Haruhi had been rudely evicted out of her normal spots, such as a) the washroom, b)the janitor's closet (banished to the hallway by the janitor himself), and c) the locker room which she had no other use for.

It was in this overly extravagant 'studying-friendly' area that a certain pair of twins had found their BFFL (best friend for life (and after)). Kaoru immediately went for breathing cold air near Haruhi's ear while Hikaru was hesitant a bit from yesterday's events, yet soon recovered and 'calmly' disconnected the iPod. Soon enough, Haruhi paused from her explanation of Andromeda's sacrifice **(for more information read 'My Sister's Keeper' by Jodi Picoult~it's really well written)** and glared at the two snickering redheads. "Do you mind?"

Chuckling in unison they chimed, "Of course not." They both abruptly slung a casual arm over the petite brunette's shoulders as they picked her up, rushing in the direction of the newly decorated Host Club room. To curb the third raging beast a bit, the idiot host club king named Tamaki frantically collected Haruhi's patent leather book bag, her mythology book, scientific calculator, number two pencils, hard candies, and iPod before following the cyclone of red and brown out of the corridor and down two flights of stairs, narrowly missing trodding on Beelzeneff.

As the sole Suoh heir **(tee-hee-hee, it rhymes!)** skipped through the narrow hallways dimly lit with electronic candles while singing of his good fortune, one of the more better-kept and fresco adorned doors creaked open and the unsettling atmosphere of dusty spell books and malady become present. Heavy plum velvet of a floor-length cloak and the fine strands of a dark green wig were the first details that seized his heart, sending a freezing feeling to his brain which began transmitting mixed panicked signals, all of which would not help him.

"Greetings, Suoh-kun," The recently graduated necromancer smiled his usual haunting smirk while dusting off his cream-colored cat-based puppet friend. "Beelzeneff finds you...most lucky at not repeating the same mistake from two years ago," he invaded the host club president's 'personal bubble' further, gloating at the deer-in-headlights fear ever visible in grape purple eyes usually swimming with purely intentioned, yet half-cooked ideas.

"I don't appreciate you or the older Hitachiin boy's ploy of breaking up Yasuchika-kun and Fujioka-san. Be careful. You don't want to be turned into a canine again, this time in the middle of a club session. I do still have more of the potion after all…"

"MOMMY!" was the only vocalized reaction Tamaki gave as he skyrocketed out of the avoided North Wing and toward the warmth of light. Nekozawa witnessed this with much delight as he felt more than compensated for all the trouble doled on him from being dragged out of his OWN beach house by those dreadful twins and the whole Renge scheme, which could be pinned on Tamaki in some way for being a bystander. There were two kinds of bullies: those who commit evil sins and those who avert their gaze and pretend the crimes never happened.

Turning toward a basket of innocent looking dried lavender and black roses which rested in a Renaissance vase, similar to the one Haruhi accidentally broke at the beginning of last year, he pushed the fragile blooms apart carefully to reveal a video camera's lens and the time limit set-starting from Tamaki's predicted arrival, about seven minutes. Umehito then pressed the email option listed under 'edit' and directed it to several other 'victims' of the same person, some of which were Kasanoda Ritsu, Satoshi, Chika.

After Umehito rehid the blinding camcorder, he abandons the dimly lit hall for the private kitchen that the Black Magic Club occupied as well with no qualms from the rest of the high school/university sections. While he eats the mushroom bisque and fresh shrimp spring rolls Kuretake sent over, Umehito shakes his head in disbelief at the ridiculous price tag the twins had lied over. Eight million yen was an extreme overprice for such a common item which was only a mediocre replica of the original-the very one that had been in the burning palace of London during the 1600s. He wondered over whether Haruhi should be informed. Maybe he'll flip a coin and let it decide….

**~beep! beep! BEE-P!~~slams hand over snooze button twice~silence~~~ rolls over in sleep~Sunday mornings truly are ideal~~~**

Haruhi had once again found herself in the suffocating care of Hikaru and Kaoru's ironically twin maids, and surrounded by bathing suits...most of which were more form fitting than ever...and all were two pieces. Some covered more skin than others while there were several that seemed to symbolize fishing nets.

Shaking her head no at the string ones that one of the blunettes presented, she looked over the racks of diversely themed swimwear-cute, punky, gothic, preppy, and sporty. Her fashion ability had increased and it showed by the growing collection of tasteful selections in her 'reserved' dressing area. She looked her body up and down in the mirror.

The lilac tankini was too loose and had far too many uncomfortable frills and lacy bows, the red with monogrammed Leo star signs was much too revealing as it seemed to dip far too much too be considered decent for the public eye, and the spring green piece with cherry blossom petals seemed to make her skin look like a frog….

but this sleek black bikini was a keeper. It had much less frill than the pale purple number as it were only a single frill that extended from her neckline to the very bottom edge of the top. Little silver and gold rhinestones formed a dolphin pattern that was repeated on both pieces of swimwear and matching jelly sandals were presented before her as a silky prussian blue robe was offered. Haruhi accepted it gratefully, tying the knot securely before bracing herself for the host club room and the usual flutter of red rose petals **(for reasons unknown, when/how do they throw the rose petals each time, and why is there an extra back door in the pink room?)**

The standard pink wallpapered room with dark wooden floorboards and glitzy chandeliers was not the sight that Haruhi saw. Instead, the room seemed to be a fancy, luxury version of the swimming facility three blocks from her apartment, with its gleaming checkerboard floors that showed a person's reflection if they were to inspect it,and complemented the tropical blue green paint that coated the walls. Although there were the usual number of sets of tables, these were converted to picnic tables and heartily decorated with new centerpieces either of sea glass artwork or freshly made bouquets of hibiscus.

But it was the massive wall-to-wall pool that caught Haruhi's shocked eye for the longest amount of time. Not only did she puzzle over how it was scientifically possible for that to be installed overnight, but why every customer was crowded around the equipment in such undisguised excitement. Tapping on the shoulder of one of her usual customers, Shiori, Haruhi quietly asked, "Ne, what's the commotion for?"

Shiori smiles gently at Haruhi's messy yet cute pixie hair and the shy way she clutched the bathrobe to her body and answered, "Mori-kun and Honey-kun are racing their younger brothers as a form of 'entertainment' today. And its already started!" She gestured wildly at the spectacle. Takashi and Satoshi seemed to have a rather thin margin between the two of them with the race being timed by Kyouya. Chika and Honey however…..Chika seemed rather distracted and as such seemed to be lagging behind his older brother. His demeanor was also less of the 'rough around the edges' quality that contributed to his title of the 'Rebel type.' Haruhi watched him quietly with her beautiful dark brown eyes that so matched her locks and his concentration seemed to have returned at full force as his freestyle picked up faster, allowing him to 'spring forward' and across the pool again for the final lap, which gave him a victory to hold over Honey.

Honey laughed gently at the way his younger brother mimicked Haruka from 'Free Iwatobi Swim Club.' "Chika-chan, do you want to swim a backstroke race next?" Chika wraps a small hand towel around his neck, drying off the clinging water droplets from his shirtless toned body and light brown hair. "I only swim free." To which Honey laughs full out, knowing that Haruhi and Chika had recently watched said anime.

Haruhi patted Chika's head gently like one would to a triumph kitty cat who 'bravely conquered looking after the neighbor's puppy.' "Congratulations Chika," she tries not to blush as her perverted eyes scan over her boyfriend's body, noticing the rippling muscles, smoothly shaven skin, and deep eyes not covered by the tacky square shaped glasses. She'd have to insist he ditch them.

Renge pops out from her usual portable stadium,, which just so happened to be the one just before Chika and Haruhi. She flicks her long brownish blond hair back as her high-pitched voice snatches the star-crossed lovers back to the cruel pits of reality...which meant that every customer and club member were staring at the two of them. Thirty silent gazes. Some happy, others tearful, others just confused. Did this mean there was another yaoi couple in this room? Recently outed from secrecy? Was Honey aware of this?! Did Haruhi have a thing for hotheaded younger people? Had this all been a staged act?

Haruhi and Chika lock gazes with each other before sighing inwardly. This was NOT going to be a fun day.

Haruhi decided to take full responsibility by revealing her true secret. Stepping forward, she began untying the silky robe while pleading for everyone to understand. "Chika is not gay, because-" Her flimsy outerwear slips to reveal her swimsuit clothed body and her full breasts barely covered by the midnight dark bikini top. "-I'm really a girl."


	11. Chapter 11-Aftermath is so Embarrassing!

Chapter XI-Aftermath is so embarrassing!

The feeling of all the lights in the Big Apple of New York City all being broken at once was the sole emotion Renge and a vast majority of the Ouran Host Club customer population was swept by at the sight of Haruhi's erm, proof of being a girl and the sight of her long hair which she had unraveled from beneath the swimming cap that cloaked every strand of it, save for the few rebellious streaks that fell into her large caramel brown eyes. **(sorry for the confusion, mcangel1976-chan!)** In fact the newly polished pool floors seemed to be cloaked by a new wall-to-wall rug of passed out teenage girls!

Tamaki and Hikaru weren't faring much better as their noses quite literally bled from the rare exposure of her cleavage. The two of them both turned a ghostly, unearthly pallor before promptly fainting and their souls floating away as Kaoru 'innocently' pulled out a mop and trash bin set and swept up the crumbled bodies of both his upperclassman and older twin brother before swiftly dumping them both into the nearest trash can, watching with great satisfaction as one of them let out a pathetic groan after the heavy automatic lid swung shut. He may be the sweet twin when alone, but these two had brought out his vinegar dashed side themselves. Payback for messing with Chika and Haruhi's relationship.

Both Kyouya and Satoshi had pulled out their video cameras the second Haruhi had begun loosening up the flimsy ties on her cotton robe and were both evilly grinning and chuckling at the whole spectacle which had taken place all in a supposed former music room. Their black hair, dark auras alike to underworld god Hades/Pluto, and tall intimidating heights made the two look like mirror images rather than mere coworkers whom had suffered the misfortune of being roped into one crazy extracurriculum.

Honey and Mori looked at each other before sighing and trying to gather up the attention from the heart stopped customers. "Haru-chan is a girl who was literally forced into joining the Host Club due to her debt,"was a successful enough line to revive the 'lost' souls of the airheaded flirtatious heiresses who all squealed like hyenas before standing back upright faster than the time it took to finish a caramel hard candy.

"What was Fujioka-san's debt? Did this happen at the beginning of last year? No wonder she can relate to us so well!"

Haruhi smiles gently, nervously before Chika squeezes her hand gently and pecks her cheek gently which earns another expected high pitched squeal coming from every corner and segment of the renovated room and a deep frown from Kyouya as he turns off his Polaroid camera and pulls out a pocket-sized version of his ever trusty black notebook and scribbles down a brief note of deleting that twelve second part from his data later on. His thin oval shaped eye glasses are pushed up further as a familiar piercing glare appears to cover over his inverted emotions as he picks up his book bag and slides the door shut. His father had called him earlier for a meeting and from the rushed tone of his voice and the fact that Akito-aniki was involved was definitely not a good sign.

Back to the swimming pool area Haruhi was repeatedly apologizing for her deceit and bowing at a perfect ninety degree angle as her interrogation continues.

"I never wanted to deceive any of you but due to my debt and the fact that I'm a member of the host club I had no other choice but to conceal the truth. Please forgive me and I hope we can continue being friends!" She blattered out quickly, fluidly as Chika gently held her hand with one while rubbing the pad of his calloused thumb over her open palm in a soothing manner while Momoka and the others look on and swoon over again.

"Of course we do, Haruhi-chan! In fact its rather romantic to hear of your reverse fairytale and we will still visit you each day after hours!" The customers all squealed, whispering among each other excitedly at having unveiled the reason Haruhi seemed so much more mature and compatible with girls' genuine feelings. She was one of the only hosts that didn't need an outer character to attract attention.

Tamaki sputters half consciously from his place in the trash heap beneath the 'heavy' weights of both Kaoru and Hikaru. His skin is still a deathly white pallor from his earlier eyeful. "Shame on me, daddy, for leering at daughter in such a shameful manner…"

Hikaru stirs slightly only to slug out, "Even though you are a perv, Haruhi still isn't your blood daughter and never will be."

~time skip~~switch the scenery props~~~hurry! Hurry!~~

Kyouya exits his father's study, head serious contemplating over what his father had said. "You will bring that lovely young lady Fujioka back into your grasp, regardless of the cost. Or forfeit the right to be my successor and watch your older brothers claim the empire."

The currently third year was still flabbergasted at how easily he'd screwed up, not only in his now burned romantic relationship but also in his other friendships and breaking the promise to his late mother. Even if that large six by twelve feet masterful oil painting of deceased Lady Tori Makizawa-Ootori didn't hang in blunt fashion in the midst of the foyer of the Ootori manner this piercing guilty feeling would still be just as dagger sharp. He remembered well the last time he had spoken to her on her deathbed, despite the fact that it had already been twelve years ago….

_(twelve years previous to story…)_

_Eldest daughter to the Makizawa household Tori knew that her time was up, just like the elder tree in the backyard that she'd tended to each day. Her unknown illness stumped even the most professional doctors her close-knit husband employed and she knew her passing would near destroy him. But this pain, pain of slowly dying this past two years was too much, like a burning, smoldering fire that slowly corroded her, starting with her brain and moving south. _

_She lay limply, swathed beneath the freshly washed lily-of-the-valley white blankets even in mid April. Her long waist length normally naturally curly pale brown hair hangs limply as it spreads out widely over the fluffed pillows and over her shallowly breathing mortal body as her almond shaped gray blue eyes stare at the ceiling which is painted with an elaborate mural of her favorite Amazon jungle done not by a stuffy artisan privately hired to do mostly portraits but by her only daughter, Fuyumi, who is surprisingly proficient with a number eight paintbrush even though she is tragically incompatible with a spatula in the kitchen or folding laundry._

_Tori calls for Kyouya who slips in timidly as if afraid of disturbing the tranquil atmosphere that heaven destined as his mother's departure day. _

_Outside the tense atmosphere life was renewing itself after the long winter that had been perceived by the groundhog's shadow earlier two months. This wasn't right, it should be so beautiful and lively outside while his frail mother withered away like a picked peony. Even his six, almost seven-year-old mind could register that she was only thirty three, still very young and too early to pass on to the next life._

_Despite the numerous pains that seem to equal to childbirth contractions, Tori smiles gently at her youngest before beckoning him closer to sit beside the night table littered with countless get well cards and floral ikebana, even some from Akito and Yuuichi. The simple pink and peach carnations with a few sprigs of baby's breath is labeled from 'Fuyumi' and it is clear that from both the arrangement and the painted wall that while she is inept in household duties that she could have been an artist as talented as Juan Gris. Maybe in the next life._

_Tori clasps her son's arms gently as she cuts off one of her long side bangs and places it in his tiny chubby hand before whispering, "My son, I'm sure that you know as well that I'm tired. Tired of enduring such agonizing pain each day that this illness wrecks its hellstring havoc upon me. I will miss you, your father, and your older siblings very much, but this isn't a goodbye. On the contrary it's a promise." She coughs up a bit of fresh blood upon the new bed sheets much to the horror of Kyouya, but continues speaking, albeit faintly. _

"_Please, please promise me that above all you will be true to the girl you will find yourself romantically attracted to in the future….you never know when it will all come down to this," she gestures weakly at the bloodstain rapidly drying upon the mattress cover. "Life is not a burden to endure, but a precious...t-treasure..that must be cherished to the fullest." She then uses her last real strength to ease Kyouya in the direction of the gapping door. _

"_Go. A child, no matter….. how old he or s-she is, should not be made to watch their parent..l-leave...this earth." And that is the last time the canary cried, the last time Kyouya had ever seen his mother. Her coffin was covered when he attended the funeral on a cloudy, dreary day…._

_(cue fade to black)\_

Kyouya fingered the clear pendant he wore beneath the layered pullover and containing the blonde brown lock of hair, held close to his heart like the vintage charms England had. For several reasons he'd never confided in his best friend what his mother's parting had been like. It was funny how the master tactician had one final secret none would know, learn, hear of. Fuyumi was not aware of this either though he suspected she had a lock of their mother's hair as well, from the way she sometimes touched the base of her throat in a melancholy manner…

**(A/n):Another chapter out there in the open...sorry its rather short. I got caught up in watching the new 3D movie, 'Jurassic World' this weekend and it was awesome! I loved the dramatic action genre and the humorous relationship the brothers patched back up between themselves. And I watched the last few episodes of 'Akame Ga Kill!' and I found the ending, erm, bittersweet. No spoilers though its a definitely a 24-episode anime worth watching. My favorite characters are Akame, Lubbock, Tatsumi, Sayo, and Najenda.**


End file.
